


Scent

by getdownkyh



Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getdownkyh/pseuds/getdownkyh
Summary: Sungjin groaned against your neck, nose buried in your hair that was spread out on the pillow. You held him by the back of his neck, fingers moving to rub his shoulder blades, feeling the tense muscles flexing as he panted. Your body was sore, the pleasure he was indulging you in almost borderline painful, his thrusts rendering you breathless as you lost count of how many times you came that night.
Relationships: Park Sungjin/Reader
Series: Pillow Talk (mini) Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Scent

Sungjin groaned against your neck, nose buried in your hair that was spread out on the pillow. You held him by the back of his neck, fingers moving to rub his shoulder blades, feeling the tense muscles flexing as he panted. Your body was sore, the pleasure he was indulging you in almost borderline painful, his thrusts rendering you breathless as you lost count of how many times you came that night.

But you knew he was nearing his limit too, evident in the way the rasp of his groans were elevated. Your soft pleas helped coax him to orgasm, words of praises turning into airy chants of your name. He tangled his hands at the back of your neck, tilting you to face him, as he kissed you through his high. His breath was the only thing you felt, followed by his releases spilling from you as he pulled out, breaking the kiss as his lips messily kissed your neck. 

Your eyes were still shut, arms tightly wound around him, sighing, feeling your limbs shaking. Lowering his body, he enclosed you in his arms, delicately rolling you to the side, tucking your head to rest against his biceps as he gently caressed your skin. 

His chest was moving with every breath he took, your fingertips dancing over it as he held you closer in his embrace. Mumbling, you pressed your forehead against his shoulder, realizing this was the better way to show him affection, rather than trying to speak through your blissed out state of mind. 

You felt his hand kneading the muscle over your lower spine, making you arch closer to him, your breathings synchronizing as you laid in comforting silence for a while. 

Noticing his heartbeat returning to a normal pace, his breathings evening out, fully coming down from his high, you pressed a chaste kiss to his chest. You let out a small laugh, feeling his heartbeat rising again, almost instantly drumming against your palms. 

You pressed another kiss, this time letting your lips linger longer against his skin and his chest vibrated against you as he slurred, “What are you trying to do?” 

“Nothing.” you said, lips an inch away from his chest, breath warm against his skin. 

He gently maneuvered you to lay on your back, his hand leaving your waist as he propped his arms next to your sides, hovering over you. You winced, feeling his knees encasing your outer thighs, pressing your legs together, the area between extra sore and sensitive, a usual outcome every time he just took care of you. He adjusted his legs, quickly apologizing as he kissed you. 

“Was I too rough?”

You shook your head, lips brushing against his chin, “Just right. I liked it.”

He grimaced, acknowledging his tendency to lose control, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“Pretty sure I can still walk. I’m okay.” you chuckled, assuring him.

He stole another kiss from you, his voice low from feeling relieved, yet still concerned, “Want me to run a hot bath for you? A bubble bath? I will change the sheets too so you can sleep afterwards.” 

You giggled, index finger tracing his bare chest, “Why, do I smell bad?” 

“I don’t know, let me see,” he smiled, lowering his head, grunting softly, his nose probing your neck as he inhaled, “You smell like me.” 

You threaded your fingers in his wavy hair, eyes fluttering close, images of him holding you close to him as he thrusted into you moments ago sending chills down your spine. You swallowed, voice teasing, “Hmm.. I wonder why..”

His nose trailed down your chest, lips breaking into a smile, kissing softly, “And you smell like sex.” 

You laughed, skin trembling against his lips, which was advancing lower and lower, now leaving marks over your abdomen. Before he could go even lower, you tugged him to face you again, whining his name, “ _Sungjin_ , I will take up that bath offer.”

He kissed you, tongue lazily swiping your bottom lips, chuckling, “Okay.”

When you parted, you traced his cheek, watching his eyes staring deep into yours, your lips breaking into a smile at how endearing he looked, “You always use your beautiful eyes of yours to coax me into things. Not fair that I’m actually weak for them.”

He laughed again, “Are you saying if I look at you long enough, you’re gonna let me do whatever I want again? Because that’s not very hard on my part.”

You pushed his chest with your index finger, giggling as you shook your head, “Nope. If I let you do this for longer I might _actually_ end up not being able to walk on my own.” 

**Author's Note:**

> archives.


End file.
